As the dark Rises
by flamigena
Summary: One thousand years ago a war started. This war would last thousands of more years. But it started with the four founders of hogwarts.
1. Rowena's Story

**As The Dark Rises**

**Chapter One**

**Rowena's story**

On a dark rainy day, the people of Terryon were running around trying to finish some last minute chores, so they could get indoors.

To Godric it was funny thing; all those Muggles trying not to get wet. Because a wizard like him could cast a simple charm and they wouldn't get a single drop on them.

Of course Godric couldn't do the charm right now, because he didn't want to get burned again. It didn't hurt to get burned, he could just cast a simple charm, it's just that he didn't want to.

As he rode his horse, he looked up in the sky, it was beautiful, all those clouds slowly going by, dropping bits of water, and every once in awhile a lightning bolt would flash across the sky.

He looked down at some children jumping around in the mud, shouting and laughing. Even as he was watching a shadow shot like an arrow over Godric.

Godric quickly looked up to see some type of reptile flying above him. He only wondered about it a minute before the reptile landed no more than twenty feet in front of him. It was a dragon, just a little smaller than his horse, but he knew it was three times as strong. Its blue scales were shining magnificently in the rain, one ear flopping to the side at an awkward angle, and what looked like to be a broken arm, but it was eyes that caught his attention, its orange eyes were shining maliciously, or was it fright?

Godric barely noticed what was on the dragon; it was Rowena Ravenclaw the smartest witch in over thousand years, she was wearing a long blue cloak like usual but it looked like it had been through a lot and hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

"What happened to you Rowena, and where'd your get that dragon?"

"I found Salazar and he's…I'm not sure," she said "but he tried to kill this dragon, and I heard him yelling at her because she didn't meet his standards. But the way he said it…" she shivered "Godric, I think he's going strike war against you."

"Well that's nothing new," he said in a relieved voice "We've been guessing he would do that ever since he left Hogwarts. In fact we thought he's strike sooner than this"

"Godric, how can you be so stupid!" She yelled, "he's attempting to breed dragons to attack you, and I was leaving from where he was, I felt cold, I felt as though I'd never be happy again." She said that last bit as if she would never really be happy again.

"Dementors," he said with extreme distaste, "Where is he now? Did you see anything else? Did you get Helga? I need details!" Godric just noticed that all the muggles were staring at them "How many can that dragon hold?" he asked.

"It could probably hold two of us for a short distance." She answered

"Get Helga and meet me at the cave in an hour." He said quickly. He pulled the horse's reins back hard, turned the horse around and rode off at a not-so-normal speed.

The rain pelted his face, and blinded his eyes as he rode his 'trusty steed' to selentis cave, or _the cave _as it was more known by. Of course only three people knew of it, and it was the most wonderful place they knew. They could hold all there meeting there and no one would ever find them.

About an hour later godric stopped in front of a boulder, "Godric Gryffindor commands you to open!" he yelled and then the boulder faded away into nothing, revealing a pathway into the ground. The horse walked into selentis cave, every footfall echoing off the walls.

As he got deeper into the cave it started to get darker, and darker, until it was pitch black. He pulled out his sword and whispered "lumos." And his sword glowed with a faint blue light. The whole cave lit up with a blazing light, shining of the diamond walls. Selentis Cave was a crystal cave, so even the smallest light would shine through the whole cave showing even the darkest corners.

"vadum table," He said with a flick of his sword "Vadum Chairs." He said with another flick.

He put his sword on the table and started to pace back forth for lack of anything else to do. _What is he thinking,_ godric thought _I cant figure out why he would team up with the dementors, those vile creatures, I know he practices _some _dark arts, but DEMENTORS!_

Godric heard heavy footsteps behind him. He watched as Rowena, Helga and a dragon come through the tunnel. Rowena still looked scared, while Helga looked confused and frightened at the same time. All three of them took their seats quietly, while Rowena started her story.

"When you told me to find Salazar a year ago, I went under cover with some dark wizards that I had known to be in league with him in Egypt. After a couple of months the wizards finally started to trust me, and they brought me to a…" she shivered "raid, I had to kill some muggles and some muggleborns. I made images of a whole bunch of people, I killed the images, and then dissaperated them to Helga with a short note."

Godric gasped "Your Diasaperated somebody else, muggles even! How?"

"With a peace of thread." She pulled out a thread out of her long blue cloak. "Portus." She said she handed it to godric

"What am I to do…" he stopped talking, he had just apperated to the other side of the room. "Amazing!" he yelled "Rowena you're the most intelligent witch I know!" he yelled

She smirked "Now let me finish my story."

Godric went to the table and sat down, still amazed by her brilliance.

"After they saw me kill all of them they were amazed, and sent me immediately to Salazar. They brought me to a forest in Africa, I told him I wanted to meet him alone, and that I would find him by myself. They were too scared to protest.

I found him almost immediately he was just a couple miles into the forest. I followed him for a couple of hours in which for the most part he was sleeping. But when he woke up he dissaperated somewhere else. It took me a couple of minutes to find him, and when I did he was examining this dragon. He was saying that the dragon wasn't good enough to somebody I couldn't see." She pointed to the dragon, "He was about to kill her, when I yelled at him to stop, I blew my cover. He was so surprised that I just disaperated on to the dragon and then flew away."

"Are you sure that he didn't know you were there, and purposely let you get this dragon? For all we know the dragon is only here to attack us."

Rowena almost looked angry at that "Flammigena wouldn't hurt a fly, he eats grass."

"A dragon that eats grass!" he laughed

"Yes, now stop interrupting! After I was up in the air I didn't know where to go so I found a cave in the mountains near by. I lodged there for the night with the dragon, mostly I was trying to calm her, but when I did she kept me warm the whole night. I woke up to hear a faint pop, I also felt the dementors presence, I heard Salazar say to find me because I was a threat to him, the mission and the war. I jumped on the dragon and flew out of a back entrance before Salazar could find me. We flew for a month over the ocean trying to find land, only through my powers could we live. As I was about to faint form lack of water and food, we found a large island with some primitive people. They gave me shelter and food, I was there a week before me and flammigena had enough energy to go off again, but we still didn't know where to go, I still didn't have enough energy to apperate to England, and I don't know the limits of my 'portus' spell. I flew around the island for a couple of days, it was a lot larger than Britain, but it was still an island. I found many different animals there, some looked so different I thought they were magical. After another month I found ice at a point of the island, I knew I must be north, but I had traveled north before and never saw such an this, so I took my chances and went the other way. As it turns out I was right. I flew for another two months landing on various islands, and be attacked on almost every one by the creatures, before I found Africa and the forest again. I avoided the forest and kept flying before I found a village. At first I was going to stop for food and water but I found godric instead. The rest you know. "

They sat there staring at Rowena. It was amazing what she went through.

"Rowena…That's…Amazing, to say the least…I mean…you have to write a book or something about that."

Rowena just sat there, not even showing that she heard him.

"So," Helga spoke up "what do we do now?"

"School starts in a week. We can't plan a war and teach the students." Helga continued.

"We'll have to find some replacements then." Godrc almost whispered, "We all knew that we would leave the school eventually anyways."

"Yes, but not this early, I was planning at least another hundred years."

"The students probably would've driven you insane before you could teach that long. What do you say we do now Rowena, you haven't said anything yet?"

"I say we find the replacements, find some wizards to help us fight, team up with all the magical creatures we can. Then we strike before Salazar can."

Godric sighed "I didn't want to leave the school this early either."

"There's no other way Godric."

"I know Rowena." He sighed again "I just wish that Salazar didn't believe in all of this nonsense about blood."

"Well he does and you can't stop it, no matter what you think godric." Helga spoke up

"Alright, but who will we chose to replace us."

"We need replacements for Potions, Magical Creatures and Herbology, and we might want to teach the students how to defend themselves. We also need to find a headmaster of some sort, and a way to split the students in to the different houses." Rowena responded.

"It would be hard enough to find those, but a way to split the students into houses? That's near impossible."

"Yea what are we going to about that, pull names out of a hat?" Helga said jokingly there was a long pause then…

"Maybe…" Godric said, Rowena and Helga looked very confused. "Just go find the replacements, ill find the headmaster and the way to sort. You find the others stay together though, we don't want Salazar to find you."

Godric jumped back on his horse and rode through the tunnel back into the daylight.

He didn't know he was going to get for the headmaster, but the way to sort. _I'm going to be praised for generations_

Five minutes later, godric was racing up the stairs of hogwarts castle. As he finally reached his door to his room, it opened up without him even touching it. He went in slowly and found his hat on the dresser.

_Generations_ he thought. "Vitalis, condico, Conversio Scio Legilimens" he said doing intricate motions with his sword.

The hat started to move. "ohhhhh…" it said "what happened."

Godric smiled _many generations._

For the next two hours Godric talked to the hat, telling him what was happening in the world, then telling what he was suppose to do, and every once in awhile he would do another charm to improve the hat, until it was perfect.

"Know I've just to show you to Rowena and helga." Godric picked up his hat and put it on his head, and then went downstairs with an extra bounce in his step. He got on his horse, and started to ride at a slow gallop, and asked "So Sorting Hat, who should I get for the position of headmaster."

"Why are you asking me? I've only met you, and only heard of what's out here."

"I don't know, I was just talking to myself."

"But you…"

"Oh, be quiet."

_Hmm _he thought to himself _whom do I know that would be a good headmaster. _"Merlin this is hard!" he yelled at himself, after a half hour of riding in a circle.

"I do not mean to interfere, but…" somebody said to the left of him.

He was so surprised he almost fell of his horse. He looked up to see a man riding a brown horse, he looked young maybe around thirty-five he looked like he was a muggle knight, of course it was hard to tell these days, he had silver armor and was holding his helmet under his left arm. He was clean-shaven and had black hair that looked no more than two inches long.

"Who are you?" Godric asked

"My name is of no importance, but I am a knight in these lands that is owned by the kingdom of Filius." He said in a slightly odd voice that still had a commanding tone to it.

"I am very sorry sir, if I had known that this land belonged to…what was it…oh yes Filius, I would not have wondered here."

The knight smirked "No, that's not what I meant…we wanted to some to invite you to our castle. We need the help of a great wizard like you, we have had some small problems."

Godric was surprised to say the least, "How do you know my name?"

"The kings son…" he said like that should make Godric understand "The kings son attends hogwarts, his name is Ron Surdus."

"Amazing," Godric said, "I did not know that young Ronald came from such noble heritage."

The knight's mouth moved into something that resembled a smile, "Ron is like that, he wouldn't want anybody to know that he is the prince of Filius."

"I don't know why though, if I were in Ronald's position I would probably be telling half truths about how I owned a kingdom. Well let's go, I would like to help you in any way I can, and I also have some problems and maybe Ronald would have a suggestion for me." He said in a hopeful but doubtful voice.

"I highly doubt that this Ronald you speak of can help your problem, godric"

The knight looked at the hat on godrics head amazed, "It talks!"

Godric laughed "Yes, I made it today, it will be my new way of sorting students, for I am leaving hogwarts."

"You're leaving? Ron will be so disappointed, he always said you were his favorite teacher."

"Yes, sadly I must. We believe that a wizarding war is coming."

"A war?" he said "I did not know that there were any problems in your world, or enough magical people to have a war."

"Yes, but I will tell you about it later, for I still need time to think about it."

They rode for ten minutes not saying anything, both lost in their thoughts, before a sense that somebody was watching came over them.

godric noticed the knight's back straighten, "Speed." Godric whispered. Godric leaned into his horse, as did the knight.

"NO!" Godric heard somewhere from behind "Stupefy" it yelled over and over

Godric wasn't in a position to pull out his sword, and even if he were, he wouldn't have enough time. Godric felt heat radiate off a spell as it whizzed by his ear. _That was to close,_ He thought to himself while trying to come up with a plan.

As soon as he came up with one, it was putting it to action; he took a quick glance behind him to see where his attacker was. He immediately apperated behind him (he could tell by his voice that it was a man) and shot spells so fast that it looked like it was just one beam of red, blue, and purple light.

The horse kept running even after his rider had been stunned. He watched the horse for a couple of seconds before the rider fell of. He quickly apperated by his side, he didn't know what spell he had been hit with, and didn't know how long he'd be unconscious. The attacker was wearing a brown cloak, and was carrying a very intriquite silver sword. He speedily hit him with a couple of other spells before taking off his hood. It was a man probably around 80, not that old in wizarding years; his face had crinkles all over, he had gray hair, blue eyes, and a particularly pointy and hooked nose. Godric picked up the attackers sword looking for a family crest. There was none.

Godric noticed the knight walk up out of the corner of his eye, "Do you now him?" he asked

"No." Godric replied, "But maybe Rowena or Helga knows, they always seem to know everybody and everything."

The knight put his finger to his mouth to silence him, and drew out his sword, looking somewhere in the distance. With a swift move, the knight pointed his sword at Gordric and yelled "Stupefy!" He didn't even have enough time to be surprised, before he was unconscious.


	2. 2

I have no reviews, this means I suck at writing and I'm giving up (for a while) In this chapter there are some parts that I was just writing to get done. So this chapter may suck at the end. But the next one is better.

**As The Dark Rises**

**Chapter Two**

**Get er done**

Godric woke up dazed and confused. Where was he, this didn't fell like his bed. The suddenly memories flooded back to him. _Darn him _Godric thought _He would get payback for doing that_.

Godric opened his eyes; he was in a small dark room, with bars on one side of it. He reached for his wand, but it was gone. He looked around his cell; there was a small chamber pot, and a man. He immediately recognized him as the 'first' attacker from earlier.

Godric heard footsteps coming from outside his cell, he went back into the position he was originally in, and acted like he was asleep.

"Hmm…still asleep I see. Perhaps we should wake him up." He heard keys jingling, then the sliding of the bar doors, then some foot steps from more than one person…

"Ooph…" Came the voice of his cellmate.

"Get up." Came a gruff voice.

"Captain, stop it before I put you out of commission…"

"Yes Salazar."

Godrid almost got up to hit Salazar, but then decided against it. Good think too because more footsteps were coming from outside.

"Sir," a voice said, "Gavius has another one, he claims this one will do better."

"It better or I will kill him." Salazar said. There were more footsteps, followed by the sound of the closing iron bars.

Godric stayed in that position for a little bit longer, before daring to move. He turned around and got a closer look at his cellmate. He had bruises all over him, his nose was crooked, and there was blood coming out of his mouth.

_What have you done to this man, Salazar?_ He thought. _And why did this man attack me in the first place? _There were many question going through his head, but now wasn't the time.

He looked around for a way out. He noticed there was light coming from a crack in the wall. If only he could make it bigger. But after another look around, he realized the crack wasn't going to help him out. He started looking around some more; outside of the cell there was some stairs and a table with keys on it. But how to get the keys.

He sat there for a while, wondering how to get out. He tried wandless magic, but nothing happened. He tried banging on the ground and walls, to see if he could knock the keys off the table. But that only gave him soar hands. He tried drop kicking the crack in the wall. But he just fell down, and hurt his shoulder.

Godric was getting angry; it was only a matter of time before that traitorous Salazar Slytherin came and tortured him. And who was this man on the ground that tried to attack him? he has so many questions, but he couldn't get any answer. He got a headache, and this made him madder, and being mad made him angrier. He was so angry he was shaking; in fact the whole room was shaking! The table started to vibrate violently, and it fell over, which made the keys slide into Godrics grasp.

"Yes." Godric whispered under his breath.

"You must be pretty strong to make that quake."

Godric turned around; it was his 'cellmate'. "Who are you…and why did you attack me earlier?" Godric asked in a tone he hoped was nice.

"Well I was going to be the defense against the dark arts teacher…but Rowena and helga told me I would only get the job if I could take you down.

"I did not expect Rowena and Helga to find a teacher so fast. Nor did I think he would attack me while I was being brought to a trap."

The stranger laughed "Nor did I think you were being brought into a trap when I attacked you. I should of probably waited awhile before attacking, that way I could of helped you."

"Whats your name, I think im begging to like you." Godric laughed.

"Jeri, Jeri templa."

"well Jeri, as you can see I've got a key." He said while holding up the key. "So, are ou with me or not?"

"You bet your right foot I am." He replies with a smile.

Godric got up and put the key into the lock. He slid the door open, and stepped out. He walked to the stairs and took a quick peek around the corner. Nobody was there.

"Nobody there Jeri, come one."

"wait," he said "Don't you find it odd, that nobody else felt that quake."

"Hmm…well I suppose yes. But I was concentrating on that key…mostly."

Jeri still looked unconvinced, but he followed Godric any way..

(this is where I'm just writing to get done)

All of the sudden something hit the roof, and it started to rumble, A crack appeared above Godric and Jeri, they quickly ran back to the jail cell. The crack finally broke, and a dragon's tail broke through. Godric quickly realizing it was flammigena, rowenas dragon, ran and jumped on to his tail. The dragon roared in surprise and quickly pulled its tail out of the hole.

When godric was on the roof, he quickly calmed down flammigena. But out of the corner of his eye he saw another dragon. He quickly jumped on flammigena and took off after Salazar.

Eventually they ended up in a lava field, while Godric chases him.

This next chapter IS better.


	3. 3

**As The Dark Rises**

**Chapter 3**

**Pillars of death**

Godric could barely open his eyes before, but now with the smoke in his eyes he couldn't open his eyes at all, and he was also having hard time breathing. He pulled lightly on Flamigena head hoping the dragon was smart enough to understand that meant, "Go up." Thankfully she did, and in no time they were soaring above the clouds. Godric started looking for Salazar. He didn't see him anywhere.

Godric heard a loud screech below him as Salazar and his dragon came pelting through the clouds looking for some air, Godric could see that his hands were over his eyes protecting his eyes from the smoke, but while Godric was examining him he didn't realize that they were coming straight for them.

But Flamigena did, and dived down just barely missing salazar's dragon, and then leveling out to skim the clouds.

Godric patted her neck and said, "Good girl, now bring me underneath the other dragon."

She shook her in a very show off like way, before she turned around and heading to Salazar.

Salazar was trying to get the non-existent smoke out of his eyes and didn't even see Godric come from behind. As flamigena leveled out below Salazar, Godric slowly stood up and took out his sword.

Flamigena realized he was going to hurt the other dragon to get to Salazar, and immediately warned the other dragon with a screech before going into a deep dive. She didn't even realize she left Godric behind, hoping for her to come back.

Godric grabbed at anything he could there was nothing there, just air, he tried to grab the clouds, but nothing was their either. He screamed for help for anybody, anything, to help him. But nobody hear him. Not even the dragons with their great hearing could hear anything but a faint whisper of a soon to die man. Nobody heard him, but Salazar saw him.

He didn't know what to do, help out his only friend that he owed his life too, or let him die in a volcanic field falling hundreds of feet before burning in the red-hot magma.

His mind told him to do the latter, but somewhere deep inside, very deep, a part of him said that if he didn't help him, that he wouldn't ever help him, and that scared him though he did not know why.

Godric watched his friend sit on his dragon as he fell to his early death, he saw his life flash through his eyes, he relied how pitiful it really was, sure he started a school, and did some good things, but nothing compared to…Helga, Rownea…or even Salazar.

Then he came back to reality feeling something solid beneath him, and to his surprise it had hands. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized were closed. He saw Salazar's face, it was the best thing he had seen all day, it didn't matter that Salazar looked utterly miserable about the fact that he saved Godrics life, it was just the best thing he had ever seen.

"Thank…" Godric started but a growl from Salazar told him to shut up.

"Call your dragon." Salazar said.

Godric Yelled 'Flamigena' and not soon afterwards she found them. She started to growl loudly, before charging at Salazar, while trying not to hurt Godric.

"Call your bloody dragon off me Godric!" Salazar yelled at him

"Flamigena!" he called "Do not hurt him…he is our friend."

"WHAT?" Was Godrics reaction to hearing this, "I'm no more your friend that I was before, nothing but a life debt repaid this was."

"Flamigena! I change my m…" Godric started

"NO! GAHHH, I hate you Godric, were you always this difficult?

"Hmm…I'll have to think about this one for awhile." Godric replied, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Salazar's mouth twitch into a smile for just a small moment.

"Now call your dragon again, and get on him this time."

"Flamigena!" Godric yelled again, as the dragon's head, followed by her body, came through the clouds. Godric jumped onto her and flew away from Salazar, before turning around.

There was a moment of silence before a pillar of rock and smoke came bursting through the clouds behind Salazar knocking him off his dragon but Salazar quickly grabbed the reigns that were on his dragon, as the dragon started to fly away from the burning pillar. He climbed the reigns to get on top of the dragon. Before another pillar came through the clouds almost knocking him of the dragon again.

They both started to fly franticly to get away from the pillars, but they kept coming each one getting bigger, faster, and hotter than the last. Neither of them knew where to go, so they just flew as hard and as fast as they could, just hoping not to get hit. They both knew that if they got hit by one of the pillars they would burn to death instantly, there was no hope for survival.

Off in the distance Godric saw something, it was a mountain. He knew if he could get to the mountain there was at least some hope for survival. With out even looking at Salazar, who was probably doing the same thing, he flew at full speed to the mountain. Each minute made godric hotter, while the pillars got bigger. Godric knew if they didn't speed up they would burn. As he was having some suicidal thoughts, a pillar of lava found its way right in front of him. flammigena screeched and took up higher into the sky. Godric let out the air he was holding, and tried to sigh, just to learn he couldn't breathe. He quickly performed a charm, and a bubble appeared on his head. He took a deep breath, and leaned into his dragon again. He wasn't flying like that for very long before Salazar and his dragon came out of the clouds directly in front of godric.

Flammingea was able to quickly dodge Salazar, and do a barrel roll to the right. Godric just barely hung on.

(Back to just writing to get done)

As he did, this another pillar came hurtling through the clouds, this one bigger, faster, and hotter than all of the others. The pillar hit Salazar, and burned him, but the heat was so intense godric got knocked unconscious and fell of the dragon to fall to his fiery death.

**The End**


End file.
